Redeemed
by Kaybee331
Summary: Sam and Dean have parted ways. Dean no longer trust Sam and won't let him forget that. Sam seeks redemption and Dean will have to see his own faults for Sam to be able to get it. This will contain Torture and Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is rated MA for violence/torture.

This is my first fanfiction. The idea has been jumping around in my head all day. I would love any feedback.

This takes place in season 5 after Sam leaves Dean feeling he should no longer hunt. It has a part that would change future events. Sorry if that bugs anyone! Let me know if I should keep going.

I own neither Sam or Dean or any part of it.

Thanks for the advice, I hope this is better.

Dean laid in his current bed in an old run down hotel, it felt like home. The only difference was he was in a king size bed. Having the empty queen next to him just felt wrong. Though the bed itself was a bit softer, there was plenty of room to spread out. He didn't have to Rock Paper Scissors to see who got the hot shower. Sure, there was a void without Sam but right now he was filling it with small luxuries. The last couple days had been great, he had laughed and had more fun than he could remember in so long. Sure he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always did, but till then he would enjoy a moment of peace. As he began to drift off his cell rang, blasting rock music into the silence. Groaning he rolled over grabbing the cell and looking at the screen. It was Sam, he knew he should answer, but not now. That shoe could drop in the morning after a few hours of sleep in his king bed. Dean silenced the phone and drifted off.

The morning came too quickly. Dean woke and stretched his arms wide across the bed. His fingers couldn't reach either side, oh how he loved it. He laughed to himself and sat up, facing a very serious Castiel. Dean jumped and threw himself back into the pillows. "Freaking amazing!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, did Sam call you? He called me. He seemed disturbed, well more than usual." Castiel said looking down at Dean who now had a pillow over his head.

" Yeah Cas, he called I was sleeping, he left a message." Dean said as he reached for his phone. Regret was starting to wash over him. He pressed the voicemail button on the phone and listened.

" Dean, I found a way to right some of my wrongs. I don't have time to explain it all now. I am sorry for so much. I can't fix it all, maybe I can fix something though. If it works I will see you soon if not, I promise I will stay away. I found a redeemer. She promised at least to let Bobby walk. I just want things right. Goodbye Dean." The message ended and Dean looked up at Castiel.

" Now what Cas?! What the hell is a redeemer and what is he doing?! ". Dean yelled as he flung his phone across the room. " What can he fix, he has gotten us so deep we are drowning! I need to get to Bobby, now!"

Moments later Dean and Castiel were in Bobby's cabin. Travel by angel wasn't Deans favorite way to go but he was pretty sure they needed to move fast. Bobby was already elbows deep in books. "Yeah Dean, he called me too. He said he was sorry and he had found a redeemer. He said he would make sure I could walk again. I have found very little about this redeemer. Mostly lore, a angelic like woman who allows people to right a few wrongs by paying penitence." Bobby said as he slammed his book shut.

"Is this cutting deals? Like the crossroads demon?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, but the stories don't seem to tag her as a demon. They mostly say she is pure and all her intentions are good. Says the victim inflicts the pain on himself and she allows him to have what he desires."

Dean absorbed Bobby's information and turned to Castiel. "Ok Cas can you see him? Can you find him?"

Castiel searched his pockets for his phone. He handed it to Dean. "It's in there, he messaged me. He wanted me to know his location. In case something went bad."

Dean stood staring at Castiel. "You couldn't share this information before now? Really Cas! We need to get to him before he goes through with this." Deans rant was cut short by Bobby loudly clearing his throat.

"I am pretty sure he is going through with it now." As Dean and Castiel turned to Bobby as he pushed himself out of his wheelchair. He stood and took a step.


	2. Chapter 2

I own neither Sam or Dean

This is part 2, once again my first time at this. I wasn't sure how I would do. Hope you like it!

There will be torture in this part

"Cas it's time to get zapping! Get me to Sammy now!" Dean exclaimed as he watched Bobby walk around the room.

"Wait Dean, I don't mean to sound selfish, but if you didn't notice I am vertical. Maybe what he is doing is good. Just don't go in there half cocked guns a blazing. Listen to him and understand what is going on before you act." Bobby said as he stretched his legs.

Dean stood and watched Bobby, he didn't want to take this away from him. What could Sam have done to make this happen? What Bobby has said about the redeemer being pure wouldn't leave his head. Everything came with a price, how was Sammy paying? "Bobby you know I don't want to take this away. I need to know he is ok and he isn't redeeming himself in hellfire or something. I won't undo anything that doesn't have to be. I can't stand around here speculating I need to get to Sammy." Bobby gave him a nod and left the room. Dean turned to Castiel as he laid his fingers on his forehead.

Dean took in his surroundings, the room was dark and damp. It was a large room and mostly empty. He saw no doors or windows and could hear nothing but his own heart beating out of his chest. The silence was broken by a spine chilling scream, Sammy's scream. "Sammy! Sammy where are you?!" He was frantic as he searched the room. He found a blanket hanging over a door like opening. He took a deep breath, who knew what would be happening on the other side. Another ragged cry broke his moment and he propelled himself passed the curtain. The scene he took in, Sammy was chained by shackles which came from the ceiling and from the floor. He was spread eagle, his head was hanging down and he was breathing hard. He looked unharmed, except the back of his plaid button up shirt seemed to be hanging in tattered pieces. There was blood on the fabric. Sams head snapped up and he grasped at the chains and let out another cry. Dean raced towards his brother. Before he could reach Sam a woman stepped in front of Dean. She was beautiful, even at this moment he couldn't deny that. Dark brown hair flowing far down her back. Her skin was porcelain and her eyes were haunting. "Your her, the redeemer, what is happening to him!" Dean was doing all he could to keep his hands off his weapons. He was trying to keep in mind what Bobby has said, pure.

"Sammy came to me, he came many times and he begged. I refused him as many times as I could but he was broken and he needed this. I knew if I helped Sam Winchester his legendary brother would be soon to follow. I knew for myself this would be a dangerous course of action. Yet, in the end I couldn't turn my back on him. You can end me if that is what you need but he is doing only what he wants to do, what he feels he needs to do.

"Dean held up a hand to stop her. "Fine self inflicted, don't blame you yada yada I got it. What kind of deal has he made and what is hurting him? Why has it stopped now?"

Instead of answering Dean she turned to Sam. She gently placed her hands on his face, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Are you ok Sam, that was the first phase. You did it, Bobby is walking again. The second phase will begin soon. Only if you still want it to though." She stepped back and he still held her gaze. He looked as though he was still trying to catch his breath. "I can do this, I deserve this." He said softly. He looked tired, he winced when he moved.

"Sammy no! This is wrong." Dean yelled as he reached for Sam.

The woman turned back to Dean. "It's not time for him to see you Dean. He can't hear you or see you. You can't interact till the time is right."

"Fine! Explain this then, what is he doing what is being done to him!" He asked as he turned away from Sammy. He couldn't bare to look at him.

She looked at Sam and then lead Dean away from him. "Dean many people need to feel the pain they are enduring mentally. They feel it somehow absolves them from their pain, and if one wrong can be made right then they have some sense of peace. Sam learned about me from a man that came into his bar. He had marks all over him but Sam said he was happy. Sam questioned him the only thing he could get the man to say was that he had seen a redeemer. Sam did his own research and he found me. What I can offer holds no evil or twists. I am not a crossroads demon. Sam did cut a deal, there won't be a hellhound chasing him down any time soon though. He came to me over and over, the boy wanted the world. He tried to reverse everything. I explained it doesn't work like that. Only those who truly yearned for forgiveness would benefit from what I have to give them. I can't alter life and death so no bringing back loved ones but I can grant small mercies. He begged for Bobby to walk." She turned away from Dean.

"What was his price for Bobby?" Dean asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I own neither Sam or Dean

This is part 3 of my story. I have been doing my writing on my ipad. The sections seem long there but once I post them they are much shorter. Sorry about that!

The redeemer looked at Dean, he swore he saw a sadness in her eyes. "Sam has endured fifty lashes with a whip at this point." Even as she said it she watched Dean turn first pale then blood red.

"A whip? I saw nothing when he was screaming. How was the punishment decided? Was that you?" Deans voice grew louder with every word. His fist were so tight his nails were cutting into his palms.

"No, you wouldn't have seen it. Sam is the one who needed it to be there so it's he who sees it. His scars or wounds would be visible to all. Of course they always have been haven't they Dean. You haven't seen the whip beating him down for some time now yet you could see the damage. You chose to turn your back instead of help him. You silenced him when he wanted to talk to you. You were always the one that was supposed to catch him and he has fallen so very far now." She turned her back on Dean and began to walk away.

"Hey, no! You come back! He made his choices too, he lied over and over. I couldn't trust him, he was all but a junkie. There were people to think of besides Sam, I had to walk away." Dean kicked a chair that was close by and it went flying towards a wall.

Sam's head jerked at the noise, he couldn't see where it was from. The redeemer had been gone for some time now. She had said Bobby could walk again, a thousand pounds had lifted from his shoulders in that instant. There was so much he could never change, never take back but if he could feel right about the two most important people in his life then anything was worth it. The request for Bobby had seemed pretty cut and dry. It had taken over three trips to see her but she had given in to him on that. He didn't know why she seemed to fear him as much as she did. The second request was a deal breaker right up till the last minute. She had laid down some very heavy guidelines when she finally gave in. He knew this would be much harder to endure but if the end result was what he had asked for every ounce of pain would be worth it. The chains were not as painful as he thought they would be, the whip was much more than he imagined. His back would heal, Bobby could walk it didn't matter. When he made his final calls the night before Dean hadn't even answered. Even Castiel talked to him but not Dean. He half expected Dean to come find him but part of him wasn't too surprised with the absence of his brother. He relaxed his body and waited for everything to start again.

Dean paced the floor, the redeemer was watching him. She waited for him to speak. "What else did he ask for, what else can he change?" Dean finally asked, fury seeping through his voice. "Oh and why chain him, he signed up for this right? That has to be making things worse."

"Not everyone is chained, Sam needed the support. When things get to the point where they may break we all tend to fall. As I have said Sam needed to know there was something to hold him up. His second request is harder. It's not all on him to make this one happen. I wasn't sure things would fall into place for that part, yet they seem to have now." She chose her words carefully, not giving anything away.

"What exactly fell into place?" He asked

"Dean, you were the missing piece, Sam has no idea of this. He thinks if he withstands the pain then the thing he wants the most with happen for him. It's not that cut and dry. He wants you back, he wants his big brother." She smiled sadly at Dean.

Dean spoke in almost a whisper, this last information had for sure taken the fire out of him. "I am here, I will take him back to the hunt right now. Get him undone and we will be gone."

"No Dean, he must endure, and as he does you will learn. Hopefully you will see just how far things have gone. I would not insist but he begged, if you could have only seen him beg Dean." She walked from the room and Dean sank to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dean or Sam

This is part four, there will descriptive violence in this chapter

I hope readers are enjoying this, I would love to get some feedback. Love it or hate it please let me know!

Dean watched as the redeemer walked over to Sam. He got to his feet and walked into the room where Sam was bound. He decided it was time to see the damage. How could Sammy have let himself fall this hard. Since when did Sammy feel a pound of flesh would right the wrongs. He thought back to when they were kids. When they messed up bad John did not hesitate to take a belt to them. It wasn't abuse by any means, normal run of the mill spankings. Sammy for sure took more of these than Dean, he had always been the more rebellious of the two. His mouth had gotten him more licks than anything. Dean always wanting to please his father while Sammy bucking the system over and over. Dean thought back to the handful of spankings he had received. Had he felt redeemed by them, yeah he supposed he had. You screwed up and waited for dad to get home, dreading the spanking but more dreading the disappointment. After you got your licks he always asked if you learned your lesson. Once you had reassured him the lesson was learned he would smile and tell you to go on and task you with something to keep you busy. It was done and over and there was no more dread or feeling guilty. As they got older things were more complicated, things were bottled up and you were raked over the coals again and again. Sammy and John never really settled anything, just dredged the past back up over and over. If things had stayed as simple as a spanking life would be easier.

Dean's breath escaped him when he saw Sammy's back. Long criss crossed welts ran from his shoulders down to his lower back. There were around a dozen which had broken the skin and his back was covered in blood. There was very little left of his shirt, torn and frayed and hanging down. "Why didn't you come to me Sammy?" Even as he said it guilt overtook him. He came to him over and over and each time Dean had turned him away. Even when Dean claimed it was fine and behind them he always ended up taking another shot at him. Once Dean needed Sam so badly, now he had sent him away. The redeemer was right, he had to watch this. He had to see the pain he had caused Sammy. Of course Sammy had played his part, the lies and deceit. He knew his brother though, it had all been in faith that it was a better way. He thought he was saving people, little did he know he was stumbling down a path that would be hard to come back from. Dean moved back to the wall across from Sam and sat down.

It was then the redeemer reappeared, she spoke to Sam in almost a whisper."It is time now."

Dean watched as Sam prepared himself. He reached up and grabbed the chains and braced himself. Dean heard the mysterious whip rip through the air. Sam gasped as the whip ripped into his skin once again. Just as before the blows came slowly. Deans stomach lurched with every strike. Sam endured in silence for the first twenty or so but then small sounds began to escape. Somewhere in the thirties Sam began to scream. Dean stood and began to pace, his fists so tight his knuckles were white. Dean counted out twenty more before he advanced on Sam.

"Come on Sam you can call this off!" Dean screamed at him. Closer he now saw tears were running down his brothers face. He looked helpless. Dean reached a trembling hand towards his brother and placed it on his chest. "Sammy, please." Dean whispered. Sam gasped, looking into his brothers eyes.

"Dean, your here." Anther blow crossed his shoulders. He bit back the cry that was trying to escape.

"Sammy I have been here the whole time. You can make this stop, do it. This is over now." Dean said, keeping his hand firmly planted on Sam's chest.

"No Dean, I made a deal."

They stood there staring at each other through at least ten more strikes of the whip. The whip that somehow Dean could now see. Dean knew a way he could make Sammy's pain stop. He slowly dropped his hand. Sam's eyes immediately looked desperate. Dean quickly moved behind his brother before the next blow came. When the whip landed the flesh it bit into was Dean's not Sam's.

"Dean! No! Move!" Sam yelled trying to jerk his head around to see his brother. "This wasn't the deal, you can't do this."

Dean ignored Sam and reached up to steady himself on Sam's chains. It hurt and he knew it would hurt worse. Perhaps they both had a penance to pay. He wasn't sure but he was sure the whip would not land on Sammy's back again. Dean stopped counting the blows and concentrated on keeping quiet. The last thing he needed was to add more guilt. It seemed like it went on forever. Dean's shirt and back now mirrored his brothers. Then it stopped. Dean dropped his arms trying to keep his footing. His back felt like it was shredded. Sam's binds disappeared and he began to slump to the floor. Dean caught him, but his knees buckled under Sam's weight. They both went down, at least Dean cushioned fall.

The redeemer stood there looking at the two of them, both bloodied but both very calm. She looked at Dean who was now looking at her. She knew the look, he wasn't going to kill her. The look on his face shown nothing but gratitude. She gave a nod and then she was gone.

"I am sorry Sammy, I didn't see how far things had gone. It's all over now." Dean said as he pulled them both to his feet.

"Your not angry, I was sure you wouldn't understand. Why did you step in? That wasn't part of the deal." Sam said as he surveyed Deans back.

"I think your wrong Sammy, pretty sure that was the deal. How can you fix us alone? We both had our faults you faced yours, not me I pushed it all back and kept on truckin. You came to me and begged me to hear you out. I sent you away, hell Sammy if I had just listened. But I am here now, I will listen now. I am here to catch you." Dean said as he embraced his brother.


End file.
